<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Lust: Demon Edition by Neuroticnasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607463">Cursed Lust: Demon Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty'>Neuroticnasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You getting it on in various ways with the Demons of the Devildom. What else?</p><p>Accepting requests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mammon + Vibrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contact me<br/>Tumblr: https://currebunz.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: @H3nroko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was amazing how strong your pact was, but then again you wondered if it was really the pact working. Mammon had warmed up to you after getting Goldie back, enough he was more inclined to do what you asked without invoking your pact. He still used it as an excuse, dismissing your request as "something a human would want" or that you should "be grateful the great Mammon is making time for you" and so on. You would have believed him too if not for the flushed look on his face as you pushed your thumb on the button. In your hands was a brightly colored remote with a single function. To lower or raise the rate of the vibrating ring around Mammon's cock. It was a small thing, but it nearly brought him to tears when you would push it to the max setting. You were enjoying watching him shudder and shake s the vibrations grew in intensity. The confident smirk was gone, his mouth could hardly sit still as he whined and cried for you to lower it. "C-c'mon! Please!" Mammon cried as his hands gripped the sides of the chair he was sitting in. It served as a stage for him in the bedroom you were using. You sat on your bed, quietly watching him come undone in front of you.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, you were talking to me?" you said as if you hadn't heard him over the past few minutes you had begun this game. The rules were simple, Mammon couldn't cum unless you told him to. You went as far as to invoke the pact after he would disobey the rule and try to sweet talk his way out of punishment. It led to the most delightful sounds coming from him as he tried not to outright cry over it. As the vibration went down, Mammon relaxed. A shaky breath escaped him and he pouted. "Isn't this enough? Can I cum already?" he whined. But you were just getting started. You rose from the bed and fixed yourself to sit in his lap without disturbing the vibrator. His cock slipped between your legs and rested against your ass. "Hmm, not yet. I want an up-close version" you told him. Mammon's lips trembled and he turned his head away from you. It was worse having you watch him like some lame movie, but having you this close was pushing him over the edge.</p><p>Not that he could cum anyway.</p><p>"Aw, come on!" he complained and his hips rose slightly. You smiled but wrapped your arms around him to keep yourself perched on his lap. "Hm, maybe if you can get me off like this I will" you challenged him. If there was anything you knew about Mammon, it was that he could put in the work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Levi + maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A "handy" maid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an Otaku, it was a dream only shared on online forums and in chats. But somehow, you had learned that Levi was into it. In reality, you had just expected him to be and that was enough for you to put on the ridiculous attire. The maid outfit was ungodly cute and frilly, making you stand out against the merchandise lining the walls in Levi's room. Even standing near the aquarium couldn't camouflage you in his room. Still, you weren't really trying to hide either. There was not a reason to be shy as the costume barely covered anything, to begin with. So you stood there waiting for Levi to calm down. His hand was covering his mouth and his cheeks were bright red. He was on the floor as you had taken him by surprise with the sudden appearance. "OMG, OMG, OMG! This can't be real!" he exclaimed loudly. Even with his shock, you could see the bulge in the crotch of his pants getting bigger. It was always hot and cold with Levi as he shamelessly enjoyed things like this but shunned them in the same breath. If only he would be more honest with himself. "Levi" you called to him in an annoyed tone. He had his phone out and was taking pictures despite being so "shocked". "I can't believe this! A real maid outfit? For a gross Otaku like myself, this is a dream come true!" he continued to rant. You realized this was going nowhere and decided to make a move yourself. Walking over to him while he continued to gush over your appearance, you lowered yourself to your knees before him. It wasn't until your hands were on his thighs did Levi snap back to reality.</p><p>"Huh? Ehhhhh?!" Levi gasped and dropped his phone. You didn't care if it was still recording or not, you just wanted to get some fun out of this before Lucifer came to find out why Levi was being so loud. Your hands were already in his pants and around his cock before he could stop you. But it wasn't like you would have if he begged you to. "Ah! H-Hey, not so-" Levi failed to get out a single complaint as he began to moan. He sounded more like the feminine character in a hentai than anything you could have come up with. "Master, don't you think that's enough playing around? I have needs too you know" you sighed. His fingers clawed at the ground under him and he closed his eyes tightly. "Hm?" he managed to squeak as his lips tightened into a thin line. "What a selfish master, maybe I should just do as I like instead?" you suggested as you began rubbing him off. Levi's whimpers grew louder and his hips raised in time with your strokes, his face looked downright pathetic. "B-But!" he began. A firm squeeze of his length made him moan loudly and forget whatever he was trying to say. "No buts Master, just sit back and let me service you" the words sounded nice to him, nearly making him cum on the spot. But from the look in your eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucifer subsandwhich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer sub as requested</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contact me<br/>Tumblr: https://currebunz.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: @H3nroko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view from the floor was very different than he had thought. Instead of his lavish chair, Lucifer was seated on the ground. You were the current occupant of the seat, smiling down at him proudly. The short leash in your hand was connected to the thick collar around his neck. It was willing placed on him, the powerful demon had a severe weakness to you. Just the mere suggestion of him baring himself to you like this had sprung him into action. Now, he was kneeling on the floor obediently with his head resting on your thighs. "You really are hopeless" you had hummed in delight. At the mere thought that he might argue with you, you gave his leash a sharp tug. Whatever Lucier was about to say was cut off and he merely nodded in agreement. The red flush on his cheeks and the way his pupils dilated had told you that he had enjoyed that more than you had expected. "What do you think I'm going to do with you?" the question was always how you started these sessions. It was fun to hear Lucifer conjure up his own scenario of what he thought you would use him for. No matter how subtle he tried to be, his darkest desires would slip out and he would reveal just how depraved he really was. "I believe you will step on my cock, gradually increasing the pressure to the point of severe pain. Ignoring my pleas and watching me grow harder under your heel. After I make a mess of your shoes, you'll have me lick them clean like a good pet.  As for my punishment, I will be made to edge myself in your presence until given the order to finish. Should you be so benevolent to allow me to" he explained thoroughly.</p><p>As usual, Lucifer was always detailed and left nothing to the imagination. He licked his lips after his long-winded speech, already excited by the mere prospect. You could see the glint of hope in his eyes and his lips tremble as he awaited your response. "What a lovely idea" you had praised him. It almost made you laugh how eager he had looked, if he had his tail out it would be wagging in anticipation. Would you give him what he desired down to the last detail? Would you surprise him with something more to his taste? Or would you derail his fantasies and leave him to wish for what could have been? No matter what you did, Lucifer would always lose composure and make a mess of himself before you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Contact me<br/>Tumblr: https://currebunz.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: @H3nroko</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contact me<br/>Tumblr: https://currebunz.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: @H3nroko</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>